


help me polarize (my friends and i have problems)

by Astral Vegas (Citis)



Series: twenty one pilots | drabbles [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citis/pseuds/Astral%20Vegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sang. (But mostly for Josh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	help me polarize (my friends and i have problems)

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to include Tyler's faith in this (and I want to include it in another idea, which I plan to make a multi-chaptered fic or something).

He wrote his songs for everyone.  
He wrote his songs for no one.  
He sang for nothing.  
He sang for everything.

He wrote for Jenna and Josh, his mother and father, for the sisters and the brothers.  
He sang for all of them, too.

He sang to the crowd (Josh).  
He danced for the crowd (Josh).  
He toured for the crowd (Josh).  
(The crowd mattered, but Josh mattered more) -- no, the crowd, Jenna, God...they mattered more.

(But he didn't want Jenna, and temptation often enticed him more than the glory of God. He wanted Josh.)

He wanted to be faithful to God.  
(But he _really_ wanted Josh.)

> **And what we want, we know we can't believe.**  
>  **We have all learned to kill our dreams.**

He was getting there.  
(He wasn't getting there.)

He toured.  
He admired (Josh).  
He sang (for Josh).

He kissed (Josh).  
He touched (Josh).  
He prayed that God would forgive him for his sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've just been really into twenty | one | pilots and all these other works have inspired me to start my own bandfics.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this ( ~~even though it was really short, haha~~ ). c:
> 
> The quote is from "We Don't Believe What's On TV," off Blurryface.


End file.
